


They Deserve Better

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuckolding, Felching, Group Sex, Humiliation, Interex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED → I’m thinking of a crossover where Dante cuckolds Noctis with his bros - teasing and humiliating him about how he can’t even be a bottom bitch right as he gets railed by all of the other boys at once and Noct has to watch and jerk his tiny baby dick~"





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t you just think that they deserve… y’know…  _better?”  
_  
That was one hell of an accusation! Who the fuck was this guy to talk!? Something about him just really pissed Noctis off, but the problem was that he wasn’t exactly wrong.  
  
“It’s not your fault, kid,” he explained, casual as anything, as he rocked back and forth while laid on his back, head upside-down to where Noctis sat on the ground next to the camp fire. The back door of the Regalia was open and he wanted to slam it in this smug bastard’s face, but there was something so disgustingly enchanting about him. He was…  _really_ fucking hot. “Some of us are just  _bad_.”  
  
“ _Dante!”_ Prompto howled, as he slammed his skinny hips into their mysterious interloper’s cunt one last time as he came. He flopped onto Dante’s broad chest bonelessly, murky-eyed and totally fucking out of it. A big, warm, safe-looking hand stroked down the back of the youth’s neck and rubbed at his back. He dipped his silver head down to whisper some words of praise or encouragement and kissed at his forehead.  
  
Why couldn’t he have that, too, huh?  
  
Gladiolus was the one to step in and haul him out; Prompto’s cock slopped out of Dante with a vulgar sound and he took the opportunity to flip onto his stomach and rest his head on his beefy arms.  
  
“I mean, you’re young! You’re elastic! You’re still young enough to have boy-pussy, you know how lucky you are?” Dante lectured, as Gladio took his turn and mounted his ass. Dante craned his head back to look up at their dutiful tank and grinned at him. “All I’ve got here’s a battered old man-cunt… but your shield seems to like it, huh? Go on, show me what you’re working with.”  
  
Gladio was grunting like some kind of beast, shuddering and groaning as he and Dante’s heavy balls clapped together and muscle struck ass fat. Noctis had never heard fucking sound so  _good_ , so manly, so utterly enticing. Although he was reticent, he opened his shorts, pulled down his underwear… and there it was. Such a depressing little thing. Not a king’s cock. Not at all.  
  
“Aw, come  _on_ , kid, you gotta be kidding me, you’re hard?” Dante was trying not to grin too hard, but Gladio leant down and wrapped his thick, muscular arms around Dante’s neck possessively.  
  
“Yyyyep. Not even got a good cunt. He just cries.” Gladio chimed in. “Gets all sulky, won’t try again even though he went and did too much.”  
  
Dante’s face fell.  
  
“Aww… c’mon, Noct, you can’t give up so easily! Your boys have such lovely cocks, too! Want me to help you loosen up?”  
  
There was a limit to his torment! Noctis nodded, shy, as he braced his tiny dicklet against his curled index finger and with his thumb, began to rub.  
  
“Gladio, how cute is he though!?”  
“Heh…he’s cute, but he’s got a shit attitude.”  
“Oh, those can be fixed…”  
“I dunno, you haven’t tried yet.”  
“Well, I’m going to. He’s going to be excellent.”  
  
They were talking about him as if he didn’t exist… and that only turned Noctis on even more. Even better was the way that Dante looked at him when Gladio’s head fell in a tangle of dark curls onto his arms as he pounded Dante’s ass like fuck. Those beautiful, pale blue eyes and thick, dark eyelashes. His dreamy smile as Gladio rammed himself in… and came, seeding his ass deep inside with rolling growls. He wasn’t allowed to rest for long.  
  
“Not so easy getting up again, huh?” Prompto taunted, just out of arm’s reach in the driver’s seat.  
  
“Now, now, don’t be a nuisance,” Ignis smirked as Gladio rose his head and Dante turned his at just the right time for them to kiss, deep and filthy, tongues rolling together between their heavy, needy breaths. Rather than dragging him off… he merely stuck his cock between them and Dante knew what to do, while Gladio sucked on his balls. And with Gladio down for the count, well… Prompto tagged himself back in, climbing between his bro’s legs to re-mount Dante’s cunt. He just had to navigate all the balls in the way, geez!  
  
Stuffed in all of his holes by such beautiful young men, oh, Dante was in heaven.  
  
Noctis, meanwhile, was still denied. He humped his hand desperately, ready to cry from how utterly frustrated he was and how much his friends loved this weird man and not him, until he whimpered, pathetic, and came all over his hand. He slumped back to watch Ignis face-fuck a fat old man who couldn’t get enough of them. Dante was truly insatiable. How could one man need that much cock?  
  
But when everybody was done, it was a pile of bodies with Ignis stood by, looking expectantly down at Noctis.  
  
“C’mere, babe,” Dante beckoned. And when Noctis stood before him, he took his hand and sucked the cum from it…  
  
… then sealed it with a kiss. ❤︎


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> would you contiue with dante fucking noctis? maybe he lays him down and takes his time stretching him, before showing him how nice it feels to be fucked?

It was nice to be gathered up and just… touched.  
  
Dante was so big, so gentle, that Noctis had wanted to remain in his arms a while. A hand smoothing over his hair, warmth against his back, the musky scent of a man older and different to them, who felt so otherworldly and intoxicating… they spent so long with hands on each other, kissing, exploring, that Noctis’ friends were quite sure that they would never get around to fucking! It was just a matter of patience, though.  _You can’t rush him, guys,_  Dante scolded them, with that look of disappointment that cut to the core.  _Let him find his pace, yeah? I’ll get him ready for you, you just gotta be nice, okay?_  
  
Only when Noctis was completely relaxed did Dante start work on his ass. Rather than impersonal fingers, he went down with his mouth and ate Noctis out as if he had the sweetest, juiciest cunt on the planet instead of a tightly-sealed ring of muscle. The old man’s thick tongue knew just where to delve, how to swirl around, how vulgar it sounded when he sucked, how good his lips felt when they came to a purse and how his stubble’s scratch was just enough to make Noctis squirm. He got Noctis to reach back and finger himself with his thinner, finer, softer fingers before introducing his own.  
  
Patience was all he needed.  
  
When Dante started playing with Noct’s prostate and got his wrinkly foreskin dripping, he knew he wouldn’t say no to cock!  
  
“See, kid? You’re doing so well! Daddy’s mad proud of you. ❤︎”  
  
“M-More… please…” Noctis managed to wheeze out, a combination of praise and that magical  _D-word_ blissing him out.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Dante cooed back and in went a second thick, wet finger that flexed, spread and opened him wider, wider, compliant and wanting… until he leant down and lowered his voice. “Hey, babe, one of your buddies is gonna have to take it from here, okay? I’m, uh… a bit big.”  
  
Noctis narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Wh…? No! Hey! C’mon, I wasn’t bragging!” Dante stumbled. “I mean literally, I’d just hurt you. And Gladio. We’d be terrible right now. What about blondie? He’s nice, and he’s a bit smaller but still good. He’ll get it right.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s Prompto.”  
  
“Oi! Prompto! Come fuck your buddy here!” Dante just called over his shoulder, bellowing into the night like there wasn’t a gas station just down the road. It was enough to make Prompto jump and fumble his phone, which he only just managed to catch and ran over to the open tent like there was a fire or something.  
  
When he saw Noct on Dante’s fingers, though… his jaw dropped. The grumpy prince who hated his boy-cunt being touched was wide open, rolling his hips and milking his prostate on Dante’s fingers with the kind of contented moaning that he’d never expected of him. It was enough to summon his boner without a fucking second thought. Prompto’s dick was roughly average, if a little small, with a tight foreskin that struggled to retract but fuck, it was so cute, Dante gave him a few sucks to hardness, pulled his fingers out and let them go at it.  
  
But when Dante let go, Noctis grabbed for his hands.  
  
 _Oh, geez…_ Dante’s heart melted. His clean hand went for Noct’s head to stroke his hair, while he sucked off his spittle-and-ass hand, then wiped it on his jeans so he could hold a hand and encourage him as Prompto mounted him so gently, so sweetly. Noctis shuddered and moaned at the fullness, the heat, at Prompto’s weight and his body and  _fuck_ , it was so much better than he thought it could be! He wrapped Dante’s hands around his head to hold him and rocked back and forth against the older man’s body in time with Prompto’s thrusts.  
  
By the time he was seeded, Noctis had spunked himself with a sob and laid with his face down and ass up, wrinkly foreskin dripping. When Prompto pulled out, his cum followed and ran down Noct’s perfect taint and shockingly heavy balls… too tempting not to suck up and felch out.  
  
“See? You did amazingly! ❤︎”  
  
“Yeah, Noct! Y-You feel really good!”  
  
And there were hands on him, smoothing down his body and his hair, telling him how good he was… and he felt so complete.


End file.
